The Time Lady & New York Tramp
by Lady Island Rose
Summary: "Dang it Berty, you stupid Tardis! That is the last time I take you to Wrench in the Hilexington galaxy! The last time! Dang mechanics wouldn't know the circumference of a circle from a SQUIRREL!" - A little Time Lady trapped in New York, a New York Tramp man with a dull life. The two collide. What ensues? Hilarity. One-shot AU!


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO. Though I wish I did. . . I love it with all of my soul, I could only hope to come up with something as brilliant as Moffat! ALL HAIL THE BBC GENIUS.**

**I only own my OC's, my very own Doctor, Winnie and the one who got in the way, Lucas. **

**This is a one-shot because . . . Well, I was bored. For another reason, I wanted to write a Doctor Who fan fiction without making it a series super bad, and well, yeah. :D**

**Enjoy!**

**WARNING: Cursing, and some material that might be rude, but not intended that way. I apologize if you are hurt.**

# # # #

**The Time Lady & New York Tramp**

**Winnie**

A dome-like room with walls of bronze, studs of the material all over the metal paneled walls. The ceiling was like a canvas of orange cloth, and an object hung from it, chords and wires connected to the cylindrical tube that lead to a clear one that lead to an extremely large console with knobs, buttons, gears, and things of all sorts beeping and flashing and whirring and whizzing!

Pillars were also about the circular room, twisting and latticing a lot like ivy would on an old tree, the floors were metal grates that went down in two stages. A single door down a ramp was the only way out.

The strange metallic structured room was not without occupant, a chestnut haired female banged her tiny fists angrily on the controls before her, shouting at them. "Damn it Berty, you stupid Tardis!" she clamored, her voice thick in her accent, twittering off in such a way that educated people would believe her to be from Scotland. "That is the last time I take you to Wrench in the Hilexington galaxy for a tune up, the last time! Damn mechanics wouldn't know the circumference of a circle from a SQUIRREL!"

A louder whirring could be heard, as if the machine was complaining 'It's not my fault'. The girls nose scrunched up and she kicked the under part of the console. "You shut up! I've had enough of the likes of you!"

In full view the girl looked normal, curly Chestnut brown hair meeting the small of her back. She stood at 5'4", her ivory skin making all of the freckles across her nose stand out substantially, her stubborn looking green eyes - covered with thick black framed glasses - combing over the whole of the Tardis's inside again, hoping to find the problem. She was far from normal, but what then exactly, was she?

"Damn it, looks like I'm stuck on whatever planet you've dumped me on until you've recharged." she grumbled, kicking the console yet again with a brown converse shoe. "You of course had to break down in the middle of a chase? You know she's still after us for what we'd done."

Berty hummed in agreement, and she slid to a horizontal position, hitting her head against the metal grating of the floor. "I do not get paid enough to be a Time Lady." she groaned.

# # # #

**Lucas**

"Lucas! Pay attention!"

A smack on the back of the head rocketed the boy's body as his head smashed into his Styrofoam hot chocolate cup with the force of his surprise and the hit. Predictably, the cup smashed into bits and the scorching liquid drenched the poor lad's jeans. "Go to hell Dylan!" Lucas cursed, dancing around in pain.

A red headed boy snorted, "That's what you get for staring off in to space douche-nozzle." Lucas flipped Dylan the bird, getting a few nasty looks from passing small families.

New York City, New York. Central Park. Lucas, a tussled blond haired blue eyed boy, was strolling through with his long time friend, not to mention a huge idiot, Dylan, to kill sometime off of their boring weekend. It was early December, and it was a fairly nice day considering the time. The sun was in the sky, no clouds, a slight breeze.

Lucas Matthew let out a heavy sigh, it was days like this he wanted to just lie in the grass and ignore the world of over priced gas and angry taxi drivers and find something exciting and new.

"Shut UP you stupid ginger!" Lucas grunted, finally responding and looking Dylan in the eye, "What did you want anyway?" They stood in a crowded crossroads, people on every side. Vendors selling art, popcorn, balloons everywhere as well. But every clearing of grass was empty, for fences kept people from dancing on it. To keep it from dying.

"Was that statue there before?"

Lucas turned his eyes towards one of the many empty plains of grass that laid in Central, though this one wasn't empty as Dylan had mentioned. A horse statue stood there, it's mane billowing wildly in its marble depiction.

"Of course it was there Dylan," Lucas rolled his eyes, "Statues don't just come out of nowhere."

Dylan rolled his eyes, "I know that, I've just never seen it before."

_Well that's true, we do long board down this way a lot. But seriously, we must have just missed it._

Lucas was not the kind for foolhardy conclusions or fanciful beliefs, he liked realistic things. Ironic since he wanted excitement in his life. Dylan was that excitement, concocting wild schemes and causing ridiculous problems. But even that grew old. Where was the adventure?

"Whoa there, Luke look, what a babe!"

Lucas didn't snort at his best friend's off-handed comment when he was jerked out of his haze that time, he instead turned towards the statue once again. For once too, it wasn't a complete waste of his time.

A girl with curly brown hair, stunning green eyes, and freckle covered skin was kicking the outside of the statue, growling harshly. "Damn you Berty! New York City of all places? Last time I was here I had to deal with that stupid Wall Street protest!" the young women's accent was clotted and consuming, Lucas couldn't quite place it. "I hate you, you blasted Gallifrian machine!"

Lucas zoned out again, studying the girl. She wore a red button up sweater over a horizontally stripped white and red shirt, bleached distressed skinny jeans, brown converse, and large black spectacles. She continued to shout at the statue, causing the families who had shot Lucas a glare to stare at her with concern and a little fear. Dylan nudged Lucas, "Hey, she's a little strange, let's go talk to her."

Lucas complied while rolling his eyes, until the two stood in front of the girl and she turned her angered green eyes upon them. She shot another death stare towards the marble monument, "Now I have to interact, have I mentioned I hate you?"

"Hello there, my name's Dylan and this is my friend Lucas." the red-head smiled gesturing to me as well as himself, trying to be flirtatious, "What's yours?"

The girl's nose upturned and wrinkled up, her distaste clear as her gaze returned to the boys. "My name is Winnie if you must know, now please go away, I do not wish any sort of affair with the like of you." the way she spoke was odd, as if she was from the 18th century instead of the 21st, she looked to be about sixteen after all, their age. Dylan's smile faltered quite a lot, "Umm, huh?"

Winnie smiled rather condescendingly, "I said leave, if you don't mind." Dylan shot a look to Lucas and Lucas feared for his life. Dylan was never one to quit easily, but the foreign girl was certainly not going to be a profitable venture. Before Dylan could go on embarrassing himself however, Lucas turned his blue eyes on the snapping girl to defuse the situation that would surely happen, "Hey, I get he's creeper, but be a little nicer to my friend."

Dylan pouted indignantly.

"Why should I do that? You pompous humans just do what you want don't you?" Winnie's small finger, almost completely overtaken by her red sweater jabbed him forcefully in the chest, "You whole lot just destroy this beautiful planet with your skyscrapers and your buses and cars! I dislike you a whole lot, Earthling."

Lucas was further perturbed by her out of the blue temper at them, and speaking as if she didn't belong on Earth. Maybe she was one of those role-playing people for an anime or something and she was getting a little to into it. He'd play along. "Hey calm down, I don't really agree with the whole industry thing either, no need to go ape." Lucas merely raised his hands in surrender.

Winnie's eyebrow quirked up, "Aye? You agree? That's a new one, in my three hundred years. . ."

Dylan snorted, "What the hell? You are totally bent Winnie, you're just trolling right?"

Winnie's other eyebrow quirked up, "Whatever do you mean? What do trolls have to do with this?" Dylan's smile fell a little more, "I mean, playing? Are you playing us? What with your Earthling talk and three hundred years."

Winnie butted the heel of her hand against her head, "Drats of course, I always let the tongue slip when I'm angry." she smiled, "Of course I am just playing, no hu. . . I mean, girl such as myself is three hundred years old. It's just not plausible." Lucas was not about to let her off so easy, but Dylan totally bought it.

"Psh, yeah. Knew you were cool. So I notice your accent, are you from Scotland or something?"

_Scotland! _Lucas thought, _So that's it. _

The girl smiled, "Indeed, beautiful country Scotland."

"What're you doing here in New York?"

Winnie tapped her chin with her index finger, "My ah. . . Car broke down." she gave the worse poker face in history. Dylan rose an eyebrow, "From Scotland?"

"They erm. . . Built a road," Winnie moved her arm in a swaying position, "Over the ocean."

Lucas rose his eyebrows, if Dylan bought that then he really was an . . .

"Oh! That's cool, didn't know that. Wouldn't it have been on the news?"

"Well it's private, and underwater."

"Awesome!"

Idiot.

Winnie's eyes flitted to Luke after her conversation with Dylan, and she smirked, "My, my. Never thought I was that intimidating." Lucas blushed, he had completely forgotten about the hot chocolate stain. "I-I-its hot chocolate."

"Aye. I'll believe you."

A sudden sparkle came in her eyes as Lucas became distracted in his own humiliation, and in a rapid motion, she pulled confetti from her pocket. Dylan was captivated by the colors in an instant, smiling in amusement. The confetti sparked and reflected the sun, a strange singing coming from it.

Winnie's next fluid motion was the retrieval of the confetti and a swift punch to Dylan's face. The boy fell, shocked, as the Scottish girl ran for her life.

Lucas kneeled next to Dylan, who was unconscious. "Really dude." Lucas rolled his eyes for the zillionth time that day.

# # # #

**Winnie**

"Oh Sonic notebook, you never fail me."

Winnie slunk to a sitting position in an abandoned alleyway a block from Central, tucking the rest of the confetti into the tattered book. "Though the confetti didn't seem to confuse the blond one, I wonder why that is?" she asked herself shrugging. "Troubling to be sure, troubling."

Stuffing the notebook into her back jeans pocket, she stood up and left the alleyway, merging with the New York crowd. She didn't know how long it would take Berty to recharge, he usually didn't take so long in the first place. She sighed, she'd just have to live with it.

Winnie walked for hours it seemed, growing claustrophobic and more irritated at the human race as the minutes went by. They multiplied like crazy! Maybe she should just take the Tardis back in time and cut off any sort of reproduction. But then there would be the trouble of a paradox and. . .

Winnie's inner rant was interrupted by the flash of green that was not her own on a window pane. She stopped and studied carefully, watching for it again. Her eyes flitted over the reflections of the people. "Blast I could have swore I . . . ha!" Winnie's eyes sparkled as she caught the green again. A tall woman with blond hair and blue eyes stood by the stop sign, waiting for a light that might never get there.

The girl breathed, "Looks like she's finally found me."

# # # #

**Lucas **

He was surprised when his mother gave him a call.

"Lucas, could you meet me at the fountains? I've brought you lunch."

"Erm, sure?"

Lucas trekked to the fountain, pondering all of the odd experiences of the day. His mother - a Wall Street journalist - having time off in the day, his friend Dylan going home with a slight concussion, and the Scottish girl who carried confetti that sparked and crackled with life.

"Hello there!"

His mother waved him over, sitting on the fountains stone edge. She handed him a paper sack and smiled, "How was your day so far?" her blue eyes sparkled.

Lucas felt exhausted just thinking about his day.

"Nothing happen." he drawled, "Except Dylan got a concussion, slipped and fell." Lucas's mother snorted, "On what? There hasn't been snow or any of the sort yet this winter."

"Exactly!"

He took a bite of his ham and cheese sandwich, taking care not to get any mayo on his new pants. "So how come you are out and about so early?"

"Can't I ditch work to hang out with my son?"

Lucas looked at his mother, an eerie feeling rocketing up his spine as he swore a green light shown through her eyes. Strangely reminding him of that enigmatic girl scream-cursing at a marble statue, but at the same time, far more dangerous.

"Aye there lad and lass!"

Lucas cocked his head up to see the very girl in his thoughts. Winnie, trouncing up to him as if she'd known him all of his life, "We've got some, um, um. . ." Winnie appeared to be at a loss for words, but Lucas's mom interrupted her. "Oh Luke! You never told me you had a girlfriend! She's beautiful! And Scottish too." she nudged the boy gleefully.

Winnie looked like she'd rather eat some of the pigeon crap off of the sidewalk than have that connection to Lucas, but she smiled perfectly convincing her of her conclusion, "Ah Lucas." she pouted, "You haven't told your mum about us? I'm gonna have to punish you with more shopping then planned." she took the boys hand forcefully and pulled him up.

"Wait mom, I don't. . ."

"Don't worry Lucas." his mother smiled, "Go have fun with your girl friend! Go on!"

"But. . ."

"Buh-bye mum!"

The woman looked dazed at the suddenness of the final goodbye, but she waved her son away anyway. Scratching the back of her head.

Lucas scrambled and pulled away from the girl's grip a considerable distance away. "What the hell Winnie! Why are you back, and why did you throw that confetti, and why did you knock Dylan out, and why the hell did you pull me from my mother?" the demanding questions spilled out of Lucas's mouth.

Winnie rolled her eyes, "Don't be daft, you had to have sensed something wrong with that woman. And your friend was borderline cougar hunting and I would have no part in it. And don't make fun of my confetti! Gallifrian confetti is one of the best sedatives in all of the galaxies, can distract anything and anyone in no time flat." she stopped for a second and stared at him, "Except for you. You don't happen to have H. . ."

"Okay, I've had enough of you and your stupid role-playing!" Lucas hollered, "I haven't even seen you for more than a half-hour and your madder than the hatter, just leave me be!"

"Now why would I do that, your mother's been switched for a Graske."

Lucas threw his hands in the air with a exasperated sigh, "You are such a freak!"

Winnie snorted, "Fine you ungrateful trotter, you go ahead and leave to your mum. Have fun being switched for a changeling." the girl's words were passive, but they had more sting than the hot chocolate that morning.

Lucas wasn't about to let her get away that easily, he was too stubborn for that. He followed her to the statue, where she looked left and right, and . . .

Entered it?

# # # #

**Winnie**

Winnie knew the stupid lad would follow her to Berty, human's have this ever expanding nosiness into others business.

"Oh. My. G. . ."

"Yes I know, bigger on the inside, aye?"

Lucas trekked around the entire inside of the Tardis, completely and utterly baffled. "What is this thing?" he whispered in awe.

"A Tardis."

"A what now?"

"Time and relative dimensions in space, T.A.R.D.I.S. Tardis. His proper name is Berty, mostly because he insisted on being independent, funny how Tardis personalities work. My brother's girl is a lot calmer than this beast." the girl spouted off-handedly, turning some knobs and mashing some buttons.

"What are you?" Lucas asked slowly, afraid of her turning her head and into some kind of monster.

Winnie sighed, "Insolent human. I'm from Gallifray, I am three hundred years old, and I've got a Tardis. Of course you don't know what I am for human's didn't hit that particular time line so. . ."

"Would you stop that babbling and tell me?"

"Why you impatient. . . Fine. I'm a Time Lady."

Lucas rose an eyebrow, "Time Lady?" he snorted and began to laugh.

"Yeah, travel through time and space, that's me! This is my vessel. All that." Winnie dead-panned, her eyes daring him to continue his laughing. He choked to a stop.

Lucas sank down onto a nook in one of the vine-like metal pillars. "And why are you sharing all of this with me?" The Time Lady sighed again, "Oh you silly New York Tramp, like I said _before_ your mother has been replaced by a Graske. Her body is now in Griffoth in a statis chamber. You may as well know since you ran into me. I'd be doing you a disservice otherwise!"

Lucas was panicking, flat out panicking. "My mom is on some distant planet?! What're we gonna do there's no way to. . ." he was up and about. Hitting random buttons and losing composure.

"Oh stop your crying!" Winnie sighed, "I'll take care of it. Now if you'll shut up. . ." she gave his wandering hands a sharp smack, and he held his hand defensively, going to sit down again.

"Why did they take my mother, or her or whatever!"

Winnie paused in her lever pulling to stare into Lucas's eyes. "It's mostly my fault. This is the last Graske in existence and it was after me. I ran into you this morning, you and your idiot friend, and I must have gotten some Tardis energy on you or something. Odd, considering she shouldn't have picked up on the power so fast."

"There must be something more powerful drawing her here!"

Lucas rolled his eyes as Winnie kept about the console, pulling, twisting, pushing, and mashing several buttons, levers, gears, and switches. Different lights flickered on and off and humming could be heard throughout.

"So is umm . . . Berty alive?" Lucas had to keep the conversation alive, or he'd go mad.

"Daft human, course he's alive. You think I'd name something in inanimate? Well strike that, I've named a Guitar Nemo before. . . But that's besides the point. Stop talking I'm trying to figure this out!"

Lucas wasn't even going to point out that he hadn't said anything else. He was in full out worry mode over his mother. To think this morning he'd been wishing for some excitement. Well, be careful what you wish for they always say.

"Ah ha! I was right! As always." Winnie smirked haughtily, and Lucas prompted her by rolling his hands. "It looks like some Huon particles have once again weaved its way into this equation. From you! The Graske picked that up and picked on your mother, thinking it was me and Berty when it was just some nut human boy."

"Wait a second," Lucas's eyes were squeezed shut and he held his hand out, "Why do I have Huon particles?"

"Are you related to Donna by any chance?"

Lucas blinked his eyes, "What does that have to do with . . ." when he saw Winnie's "daft human" face with the scrunched nose he just sighed and nodded, "She's my cousin, why do you ask?"

"She had some Huon particles in her, but when my late brother, heaven rest his soul, got them out of her they transferred through the air and searched for a blood relative." Winnie stated, playing with the controls a bit more. Lucas winced, "Oh I'm sorry, is your brother dead?"

The Time Lady stopped and let out a bark of laughter, "Oh not at all! Just off on a honeymoon. And if you knew his wife, you'd say heaven rest his soul too." Winnie winked and laughed once more. Lucas found himself thinking about how magical she was, and abruptly stopped himself. She only wasn't mentally insane because of her "bigger on the inside" Tardis.

"So explain to me why the Graske want you?"

"Well to be honest, it traces back to the particles that have affected your body." Winnie began, "Racnoss, an extinct species thanks to my brother, had used Huon particles, which are basically a hydrogen base, for their technology. But the technology, you see dear Lucas." she continued, striding before him, "Was dangerous because of that power source. Thus it was destroyed! Well until the Racnoss Empress brought it back in your dear cousin, then it was transferred to you."

Winnie seemed to think hard of the very last part, "I think that the remaining Graske what to take the Huon so that she can help to repopulate her people."

Lucas paused for a bit, and the silence went on, until he asked in a whisper. "Why did you kill the Graske?"

"They overtake entire planets, I caught them trying to sabotage one and also caught them with a surplus of Huon that could destroy the entire galaxy." she sighed, her green eyes filling with an ache of three hundred years, "I had no other choice. It was the only way to preserve time as it is. No one messes with paradoxes. It's not safe or smart."

Lucas didn't know what to do but to stare at the Time Lady, until she shook her head and threw on a smile. "Well then, let's go collect your mother shall we?"

# # # #

**Lucas**

The Tardis jerked and sputtered to life, shaking and wiggling rapidly. "Oh Berty! My good man, take us to Griffoth!"

The machine's gears clanged and crunched. Lucas and Winnie were thrown off of their feet and onto the floor. The landing having been rather, well horrible, in the best of words.

"You are crushing me Lucas."

Lucas was alarmed to find himself pinning Winnie to the metal grate floors, "My bad." he stated, pushing off quickly and dusting himself. His face was red, and he swore Winnie's cheeks were tinged as well. Winnie rolled her eyes and stood up as well, dusting herself off. "No need to be so overdramatic. Well, let's go!" she spun on her heel and marched towards the door.

"Wait a second! Would it be smart to just flounce off into an alien planet without, erm, weapons or something?"

"Oh don't be daft." Lucas found himself mouth the phrase as it came out, "There is only one Graske left." she opened the door, and Lucas stood beside her, exiting at the same time. "Nothing is going to happen. . ."

Well she was wrong, for the moment she stepped about, a green and bulb-ish gun was pointed at her head, and five of the ugliest creatures ever seen greeted Lucas's eyes. They had brown and darker brown scaled skin, and three tentacles hanging out of the back of their heads. They wore small black suits, and smiled with pointed teeth much like a shark.

"Drats of course! I forgot there was only one _family _of Graske's left."

"Does this happen to you often?!"

"Often enough, it sort of runs in the family."

"You come Time Lady, bring human." one of the Graske's forced, butting the gun to the small of Winnie's back. "Aye! I'm going, no need to be touchy. And oh no, you sound patchy again. The mechanics at Wrench forgot to fix the stinking translator function. I'm going to have a strict talk to them." the Graske's rolled their eyes at the woman and urged them forward.

Lucas and Winnie were both lead by the guns to an incredibly chilly room. Chords and wires were hanging limply from the center, but there were pods absolutely everywhere.

"Prepare Time Lady for changeling?"

One of the Graske's shook its head, "No, dangerous. Use human with Huon particles?"

"No, extract Huon."

Winnie made a face, and Lucas whispered, "What do they mean?"

"If they extract those from you Lucas, you die. Not from the particles no, but from the extraction."

Lucas swallowed hoarsely.

Further into the room, Lucas could see the pods were filled with bodies of all sorts of creatures. There was a giant green creature with long claws and huge beady black eyes. There was a robot with a long telescope on its domed head, and a studded hexagon shaped body. Winnie spat on that pod, the Graske's jerked her forward at that. "Dalek scum." she muttered.

Finally they stopped in front of the pod that held Lucas's mom. Lucas immediately went and banged on the glass, trying to wake her.

"It no use human. She sleep."

The small family of Graske's laughed, and the one from earlier said. "Soon, we repopulate Earth with Graske's, we use Huon, we destroy Doctor!" Winnie snorted at that, "Daft Graske's, the Doctor is my brother. I am Winnie!" The Graske's laughed, and a more feminine looking one (if even possible) laughed. "We no care. Stay here Lady." and then they sauntered off. Winnie sighed, "Blast, this place reeks of Huon too. They were right, apparently that energy wasn't lost either. If we don't hurry, soon every human on Earth will be a Graske."

"How are we going to get out of this mess?"

"Welp, I could always use this." the Time Lady pulled out a note book, all tattered and torn. The front cover was a navy blue, carved into with silver in an intricate pattern of circles. Lucas's eyes narrowed in frustration, "How is a stupid book gonna help us?"

Winnie narrowed her eyes indignantly back at him, "It's a Sonic notebook! It's got all of the advanced tech of some alien species out there! Notes on it too. My brother made it for me, thank you very much!" Lucas continued to search frivolously for something to release his mother, whilst the Scottish lady flipped through the book.

"Ah ha! Found it, Graske statis chamber remote! Kept it since last time. Oh me." The thick remote popped out of the slim book and all Lucas could do was stare. Winnie smiled and shook the book in his face, "This is bigger on the inside too!" Than she clicked a button and sudden there was a flash, and all of the pods were empty.

"What did you just do?!"

"I sent your mother back to her body, and now six angry, revenge ridden Graske's are headed our way!" she piped with glee, "Ain't it grand, lad?"

"I could strangle you right now if we weren't in danger and you hadn't saved my mother."

"Fair enough."

"Time Lady! You pay!" The Graske's had gotten there quickly, aiming the green guns at them.

"Duck, Lucas!" the two ducked simultaneously, crawling as quickly as they could in the direction of the Tardis. Shooting was everywhere for six insignificant Graske's. Dissolving all of the chords and pods in the room, and even some of the patches of the floor to the space below.

"If we can get to Berty, I can get you home and finish the Graske's!" Winnie panted, narrowly missing a beam.

"You can't come up to fight alone!" Lucas exclaimed, rolling out of the way and being missed by an millimeter. The pods were all gone, so Winnie and Lucas abandoned their crawling attempt and ran.

"Don't be daft Lucas, I'll be fine. I've survived without anyone for awhile, no need to go selfless." Winnie breathed, panting hard. "Oh I hate running."

With the Tardis in sight, Winnie lifted her hand to turn the knob of the now closet shape the Tardis had taken. "How does it change?" Lucas asked as he rushed inside. "It. . . Ah!"

A beam had hit Winnie's leg, but instead of disintegrating it completely, it tried to break it down. Winnie fell short of the door. "Lucas, pull me in quick before it reaches my hips!" the green pulsating beam started chewing up the shoe, barely managing to nick the toe as Lucas pulled her in brusquely. Shutting and locking the door behind them.

The green buzz went away, and Winnie turned to Lucas. "Thank you, you totally saved me." Lucas didn't know what to say, other than to smile. "You're welcome."

Winnie rushed to the controls without second thought after that and she piloted them down to Earth again. "Berty?" she finally began, as if the whole save seen hadn't happened, "Oh there is this circuit called the Chameleon. Chameleon circuit. It changes with the point in history and the location so that it won't arouse suspicion."

Lucas nodded slowly/

"We are back home!"

Lucas stared at the flustered and panting Winnie, "I can't let you fight them alone." he insisted stubbornly, "That wouldn't be the thing to do. Plus they almost got you back there!"

Winnie sighed, "Stupid lad you are. Tell you what, when I'm finished with the Graske, I'll come and check up on you, aye?"

Lucas hated being the weak one, and as sexist as it sounded in his head, he hated being so out of the know and weak compared to the woman who stood before him. "Fine." he sighed, "But that's a promise. No dieing."

Winnie smiled.

# # # #

**Lucas**

He sat at the fountain for hours, until he heard the strangest whooshing noise. It sounded like a serial killer in a horror movie, breathing heavily after running. _Or like Winnie after running_. He thought with a smirk. The horse statue stood where it once was, and Winnie staggered out on the arm of a strange man and strange woman.

The man had brown hair, and wore a tweed jacket with a red bowtie, and the woman had red frizzy hair. "I told you sis, that you should have come with us." the man insisted. Winnie shook her head, "and listen to you to all night? I'd rather get killed by a Graske."

Lucas strode up and smiled slowly, "You're alive?" the man and the woman stepped away, allowing the two space. "Aye lad, didn't I say so? Ye of little faith."

"So. . ."

"So?"

"What now Winnie?"

Winnie's smile was bright, "Well, I haven't ever had a companion. Would you like to do stuff like that everyday?"

"Like what?"

"Fight aliens, nearly die, that whole lot."

Lucas's lip curled back, "Honestly, I'd think not. I'll just lay low. Hope this Huon goes away."

Winnie nodded, but took out her Sonic notebook and pulled out a key. "Just rub this, it'll diffuse the particles, and call me if you ever change your mind."

The two smiled at each other.

"Come on sis!" the man called again, "We need to be getting back!" the woman called.

"Yes Doctor, yes River!"

Winnie pecked Lucas's cheek, and with a wink and a rush, she was in the Tardis with her family and gone from his life.

Lucas never wished for excitement again, but every time he'd get bored, he'd hold the key and remember the crazy Scottish Time Lady and the horse statue, and him, the New York Tramp.

# # # #

**Awww, sappy ending. Hurray. **

**Haha okay, if anything in here was offensive, once again, I apologize. This was never intended to harm.**

**Hope you liked :D I will be returning to this fandom when I've finished another story and come up with something for the plot line!**

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**


End file.
